erayusfandomcom-20200213-history
Language: Magic
Magic is not only a force of energy in Erayus, but a language which can harness the energy of the world. Magic is a very dangerous and complex language, but when fluently spoken, can be limitless in power. History of Magic Magic was first spoken by the first species of Elves back in the year of 126, when the first Elves began to settle in the Kinyeran Peaks. These Elves later evolved into the two most magically capable breeds of Elves: the Moon Elves and the Snow Elves. It is unknown exactly how they twisted the energies of the universe into words, but this has been the single greatest achievement in all of Erayus. Power Words in Magic are very unique because of the fact that the more power is focused into the word, the more powerful the effect is. This makes magic very tiring and can even be fatal if you put to much power into a word. Power is measured by levels. Each level requires more power than the last. Level 1 Level 1 is able to be performed by an intermediate caster without hesitation and any sort of major loss of energy. It is extremely unlikely, almost impossible, that a Level 1 Incantation would kill somebody. Level 2 Level 2 can be performed easily by an intermediate caster without any major loss of energy. It is, like Level 1, almost impossible someone was to die by a Level 2 Incantation, although it could make an unexperianced child faint because of the sudden charge of energy. Level 3 Level 3 is advised to only be performed by intermediate casters. Level 3 could seriously injure an unexperianced caster and even kill a child. Please be cautious. Level 4 Level 4 is the highest and most power-consuming level of Incantations. A Level 4 spell could easily kill any unexperianced caster or child. Even an intermediate caster could faint or die. Only master casters should even attempt a Level 4 Incantation, even in emergencies. Words Unlike most languages in Erayus, magic is only home to nine basic words, however, hundreds of prefixes and suffixes that change the meaning. Words *Pyro - Fire, heat. Level 1-4. *Kryo - Ice, cold. Level 1-4. *Necris - Darkness, death. Level 3-4. *Era - Light, life. Level 3-4. *Kia - Pain. Level 3-4. *Siro - Health. Level 2-4. *Terra - Earth, ground. Level 1-4. *Qai - Air, wind. Level 1-4. *Mina - Mind. Level 3-4. *Abyssia - Abyssal Energy. Do not attempt any Abyssia spells. They are ALL considered Level 4 Spells. Suffixes *Rin - Ball, bolt. (Ex. Pyrorin would be Fire ball). Rin summons a ball of the said element into the castors hand, which can be freely thrown by the caster. *Quaz - Wall, shield (Ex. Kryoquaz ''would be ''Ice wall). Quaz summons a shield or wall around the caster. The more power focused into the word, the larger and more durable the wall would be. *Hono - Spray, mist (Ex. Pyrohono ''would be ''Fire mist). Hono summons a mist of said element from the hands of the caster. The more power focused into the word, the more of said element would be conjured and sprayed. Prefixes *Rayh - Explosion, eruption. (Ex. Rayhpyro ''would be ''Fire explosion). Rayh conjures an explosion of said element around the caster. The more power focused into the word, the greater the explosion is in size. *Amo - Thrall, servant. (Ex. Amonecris ''would be ''Dark Thrall ''or ''Dark Servant). Amo summons a servant composed of said element to serve the caster. Its abilities are based off of the element it is composed of. The more power focused into the word, the more powerful the thrall is. Category:Languages Category:Magic